fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamino Duel (TNM)
Within the cloning facility on Kamino, Lord Starkiller and the clone of Anakin Skywalker engaged in a lightsaber duel. While Skywalker pressed his attack, Starkiller stood his ground against the clone. Having learned his lesson after nearly being killed by Darth Vader, Starkiller did all he could to put a sufficient amount of distance between himself and Vader's clone. Thus, he used his powers several times to throw multiple cloning tanks, but to no avail. In order to stall Skywalker, Starkiller also unleashed various imperfect clones of Vader and commanded them to attack their renegade brother. Skywalker was shocked to see that their were other clones of Vader besides himself, thus learning how he was wrong in believing that Starkiller had lied about creating other clones before him. After defeating the aberrant clones, Skywalker pursued Starkiller all the way to the cloning tower where he found Padme Amidala at Starkiller's mercy. The Sith Lord elevated Amidala off of the ground and began choking her through the Force. Starkiller gave the clone a final chance to surrender, or watch as he killed Amidala. Overwhelmed with fear and concern for Amidala's life, Skywalker dropped his lightsaber and obeyed, promising to serve the Sith Lord once more as long as Amidala remained unharmed. Satisfied, Starkiller released Amidala from his grip and commanded the clone to kill General Kota. With nothing but silent compliance from the clone, Starkiller told Skywalker that he would go on to become fully immersed in the dark side and that he would execute the Alliance leaders; resistance of failure to meet any of Starkiller's expectations would cost Padme Amidala her life. However, Starkiller had never intended to keep Skywalker bound to his old life. Starkiller blasted Amidala out of the tower, causing her to fall on a landing platform and thus revealing that she had only been a droid all along. In a rage, Skywalker grabbed his saber and attacked Starkiller, only to be thrown out of the tower as well. Following his opponent, Starkiller jumped out of the tower and landed on the platform, purposely standing between the clone and the droid. Although Skywalker could not understand why Starkiller would risk his life by damaging or even destroying the one tool he could use to control him, the clone came to believe that it was what Starkiller had wanted all along. By killing Amidala, Starkiller intended to remove Skywalker's only reason for resisting his purpose as a Sith, thus causing Skywalker to fall headlong back into the fold of the dark side. As the two engaged in combat once more, Starkiller tried to convince the clone to rise above his concern for Amidala, stating that her life was meaningless and that her death fueled his strength in the dark side. He reminded the clone that his feelings for the woman were counterfeit, nothing more than the emotional imprints left behind by a man who was no longer even alive for a woman who was no longer alive. Between trying to kill Starkiller and get to Amidala, Skywalker came to suspect that he and his master were more alike than he first believed. He came to wonder how far the Emperor had gone in creating Starkiller, and how far Starkiller would go to destroy his master in order to replace him. When he tried to suggest working with the Alliance against the Emperor, Starkiller continued his attacks with increasing aggression, making it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with the Rebellion. The battle nearly ended when Starkiller managed to disarm Skywalker of his lightsaber. But when Starkiller threw his own lightsaber at Skywalker, the clone caught the weapon and redirected it back at its owner, thus disarming Starkiller of both his saber and right hand as well as unmasking him. The duel ended when Skywalker unleashed an overcharged blast of Force lightning at the Sith Lord, causing severe damage to Starkiller's life support system. No longer in any condition to defend himself, Starkiller fell to one knee in submission, only to see Skywalker's lightsaber blade pointed at his throat. Before Skywalker could decide to kill the Sith Lord, Kota arrived with his squad and urged the clone to spare Starkiller's life, but only so that the Alliance could take Starkiller as its prisoner. Skywalker, torn between Kota's reasons and the desire to take revenge, including the vision of what could happen if he did try to strike Starkiller down, was confused over what to do at first. While Kota implored Skywalker to think of the valuable information that Starkiller could provide the Alliance with, Starkiller goaded the clone to embrace his destiny and strike him down. In the end, Skywalker decided to kill his former master. Before he could bring his saber down, however, another clone of Vader appeared from hiding and stabbed Skywalker in the back, before killing Kota and his Rebel troopers. Starkiller got to his feet and revealed to the dying Skywalker that he had lied about the cloning process being imperfect, and cited the new clone as the only "perfect" copy of Anakin Skywalker. Annointing the dark clone of Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, Starkiller gave him his first mission: to hunt and destroy the remaining leaders of the Rebel Alliance. The dark clone of Anakin Skywalker complied and took the Rogue Shadow II to aid in his mission. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story